Green:A sad story
by Hime1234
Summary: My name is Green. 13 years old. I live on the streets. The reason? I don't really know myself. My life was like hell for no reason whatsoever. That is until I meet Red. Full Summery inside! Enjoy! ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry about my story Fujiwara Aiko, I had writers block. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Green.13 years old. I live on the street. The reason?

I don't really know myself. All I know is that I grew up in a place where i didn't have any friends.

Also that my name is Green and that I'm 13 years old .

I also had to find my own food. It was really hard. My life was like a living hell.

That is until I met Red.

* * *

**Did you like it hope so. Anyway see you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Hope you like it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been looking for food to steal but strangely I wasn't hungry.

I had been walking around forests for months on end was starting to feel light headed.

Thats when I remembered that my Pokemon were severely injured and needed to be fixed.

I knew that the next Pokemon center was straight ahead so I walked in there.

When I want in the only kids that were there looked at me strangely but I just ignored them.

I then went up to the counter and said to nurse Joy:

"Can You fix them" and showed her my Pokemon.

She said:

"Of course I can, but it will take a long time since they are very injured"

Then she went to fix them.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there until a boy wearing red came up to me.

He said:

"Hi my names Red" Makes sense, I thought.

Then I said:

"Hey my names Green"

and we started a conversation.

"Do you want to play with us"?

* * *

**Did you like it hope so. Anyway see you around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that I got three reviews already and they are all really nice. A special thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 3!**

**Oh and by the way all the Chapters will be in Greens point of view.**

* * *

**FlashBlack!**

_**"Hi my name's Red" makes sense, i thought.**_

_**"Hi my name's Green. **_

_**And we started a conversation.**_

_**"Do you want to play with us? **_

_**End Of FlashBlack!**_

It took me a while to process what he had just said.

I didn't notice that I was taking so long until he told me.

"Hey" he said, " are you OK?

I snapped out of my trance and said:

"Me, play with you? Not a chance sonny- boy, keep dreaming"

Even though I said that I secretly wanted to play with them and cured myself for it.

While I was thinking that his friends came up to me and made me apologize.

They kept bugging me until I finally gave in and said sorry.

"Anyway" he said, " why don't you want to play with us"

I hung my head in shame and said:

"I don't know how"

They just looked at me and started laughing.

"I, I'ts not funny!" I said, why are they laughing at me, its not my fault I don't have any friends,I thought.

They boy in yellow then said:

"How can you not know how to play, don't you have any friends?

"No, I don't"

Everyone stopped laughing when I said that, like they where surprised that I didn't have any friends.

The same boy said again:

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious", when I said that I started to walk away thinking that there wasn't any reason for me to be here.

"Wait"!

I turned around to see who said that and it turned out to be Red

He ran over to me and said:

We'll teach you how to play, right guys?"

They all said right and smiled at me and for some reason I started to feel attached to them especially Red.

I smiled and said:

" Sure, teach me , but first what are all your names?

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Chapter 3. I will start writing Chapter 4 right after I publish this one.**

**And also a very special thanks toooo: **

**Sakura Touko **

**and Authority Man 37 **

**And I hope for your continued support.**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. From now on I will be listings everyone who reviews me, also would like everyone to read Sakura Touko's stories.**

**She is very sweet and kind she is also the first person who reviewed me.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I do not Own Pokemon Adventures and never will.**

* * *

**Green's Mind**

Right now we were telling each other our names and I learned all of them, they were:

The boy in yellow was named Yellow which kind of makes sense.

The boy in blue was named Blue which also makes sense.

The boy in silver was named Silver, wait do all of their names have to do with colors?

And lastly the only Girl there was named Misty, at least that ones different.

Right now we were thinking of what we should play.

**End of Green's Mind **

"How about we sing", said Red and we all agreed with him and chose which songs we where going to sing.

Yellow chose Namae no Nai Uta, a song by Kagamine Len

Blue chose cLick cRack a song by Kagamine Rin and Len

Silver chose Meltdown a song by Kagamine Rin

Misty chose PonPonPon a song by Kagamine Rin

And chose Sakura Kiss a song from Ouran High School Host Club

When we started singing everyone seemed to be bad at it, Either singing of key or not knowing the song at all.

When it came to my turn, I stood up and started singing Sakura Kiss:

Kiss, kiss, fall in love!  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though.  
So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy!  
Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me.  
Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind

If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance,  
Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love,

And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine,  
And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you.  
Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today.  
Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love, again.

(Hey! Hey!)  
Maybe you're my love!

When I was done everyone Gaped at me.

When they got out of their Trance, They came over to me and said:

"Wow, you were amazing"

"Can you teach me how to sing like that?"

"Hey do you want to come with us to New Future Pokemon Academy?"

That caught my attention and I looked at Red and asked

"Whats New Future Pokemon Academy?"

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 4 **

**If anyone of you want to listen to any of the songs here Just type in the name.**

**And for Sakura Kiss that was the English version so don't be mad if its not the same.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 5 **

**Now for the special thanks:**

**Sakura Touko **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures and never will.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

We had just finished singing and were talking about New Future Pokemon Academy.

I don't know why I've never heard of it, mostly because I don't have a TV.

Red just said that anyone with Pokemon can go there so I'm thinking of going.

Red said:

"If you want to go you will have to fill out a form". Luckily I know how to read.

The others not so much. I don't why.

I finished Filling out the form and showed it do everyone.

Here it is:

Name: Emerald Green ( we had to have a last name so I chose Emerald!)

Last name: Emerald

First name: Green

Phone number: 780 879 6652 ( I stole a phone)

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Guardian:Unknown

Thing you love the most: Nothing

Thing you hate the most: Flying Pokemon

When I showed everyone Red asked me:

"What about your mom and dad?"

"I don't have one"

"Your Guardian?"

"I don't have one"

That was when everyone shouted in surprise.

"You have to have a Family" said Misty

"I don't"

They tried to stop me from mailing it but I had already put it in and got a replay almost immediately.

The message said:

Congratulations you have been accepted to New Future Pokemon Academy!

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 5**

**New Future Pokemon Academy is a school That I created.**

**Anyway Read and Review:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about not updating. I had lots of tests to go through and a project to do.**

**So Please bear with me.**

**I would Like to thank Sakura Touko for reviewing 5 times!**

**Wow that's a lot.**

**Anyway Green could you do the disclaimer?**

**Green: Why do I have to do it?**

**Just do it.**

**Green; Fine, Hime-Chan do not own Pokemon and never will because she is Ignorant.**

* * *

I had just got my uniform and was putting it on while thinking:

Why would they let a parent less,Homeless and thief into their school?

Well I guess they are just trying to be nice to everyone,I thought while I looked at myself in the mirror.

The School uniform was cute. It was:

It had a cute dress with flowers on it with Mary-Jane shoes with White thigh-length socks. (Sorry. I'm really bad at describing clothes)

When I went out into the living room I saw Red and blushed for no reason.

I mean he looked like every other boy, Right?

Yeah, I'm just imagining things. Red then said to me:

"Green,You look super cute" and I blushed again. So because I couldn't handle it, I said:

'St-stupid!, don't say that!"ok so I shouted more than said.

"I was only joking,Sheesh" he said while smiling.

That was when the others came out.

"Professor Oak said we're leaving soon" Misty called out.

Everyone had already left for the car so it was only me in the living room.

"New Future Pokemon Academy, eh."

" Wonder what it will be-"

"GREEN, WE'RE LEAVING!" Yellow called out.

"COMING!"

And I grabbed my back and ran to the car thinking that I could start my life over, as a good person.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. Stay around for the next Chapter!**

**Oh, and if you did not notice they are in Reds house.**

**See ya next time!**

**Peace**** out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back again.**

**I would like to thank Sakura Touko for reviewing to all of my chapters.**

**Now for the Disclaimer:**

** I do not own Pokemon Adventures and never will!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I can't believe that I thought that I could start over, I thought as we got out of the car.

I had recently been accepted into the new Pokemon school in a small town.

This School was very posh and I didn't think that I had a chance here.

Wait, what am I saying, I know that I don't have a chance here.

"Hey, stop spacing out, were here" Blue said while hitting me on the head.

"I-I know that and don't hit me" I said while swatting his hand away.

When we all pilled out, everyone gasped and said together:

"Wow, just wow"

"All of you will be staying in the same dorm since you all applied at the same time" Professor Oak said while handing us our Period sheets.

(A/N I think that's what its called, I'm not sure, sorry)

When we all got our period sheets we said bye to Professor Oak and went to our dorm.

Apparently, our room was dorm 100.

The room was very and I repeat, very posh, like something a princess would have.

We then debated over you would get the top bunks as there was 3 bunk beds.

In the end I got the top bunk while Red got the bottom one.

I didn't really pay attention to the others.

When we started unpacking I took out my special white and yellow headphones.

It was the only thing I had left from my parents, If I even had one, that is.

When I thought that I let one tear slip.

"Hey, you okay?" Red said as he walked over to me.

"I thought I saw a tear drop"

I quickly wiped away the tear and smiled at him.

"I-I didn't see a-anything, y-you must have been imagining t-things"

"Okay then" and he walked away.

What is wrong with me, I thought, I've never acted like that before.

I wanted to think about it more but just brushed it off since it was getting late.

We all changed into our PJ's and climbed into bed.

As I was falling asleep I thought:

Tomorrows going to be a very interesting day.

*The Next Day*

When I woke up the next morning, It was 5:00.

I groaned and knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I decided to get changed.

*Time Skip*

When I was dome getting dressed it was about 7:00 and everyone was just starting to wake up.

"Good Morning everyone!~" I sang while I put on my shoes.

"Good Morning Green" they said at the same time.

"What time is it?" Blue asked.

"I'ts 7:00 and you better get dressed fast because school starts at 7:30, I replied.

"Ehhhhh they shouted, Green why didn't you wake us up?"

I shrugged and said:

"Didn't feel like it"

"Greeeeen" they shouted.

I just laughed and grinned while saying:

"Thats what you get!"

* * *

**I wonder what Green will do in the next chapter?**

**Green: It better not be anything stupid!**

**We will see!**

**Anyway, See ya!**


End file.
